


A Small Gift From The Rift

by caz251



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-10
Updated: 2013-01-10
Packaged: 2017-11-24 23:52:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/632878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caz251/pseuds/caz251
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The rift spits out something unexpected, and Jack and Ianto take it home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Small Gift From The Rift

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Torchwood.

Ianto Jones hadn’t thought about having kids for a long time. He’d thought about the idea once or twice when he and Lisa were together, but they were both Torchwood, it was impractical. He had put the thought out of his head completely when he got together with Jack. Regardless of his remarks about being able to get pregnant Ianto knew that they would never have children together.

Now however there was a little child that needed someone to look after it. He knew that Gwen was going to volunteer thinking that she was the best to raise the child, but he quickly shot her down, stating that Rhys would have to be informed and that went against Torchwood protocol and that there were a tonne of things that would need to be ascertained about the child before anyone could properly take physical custody of it. 

Gwen had reluctantly agreed to let the matter drop, and the child had been taken down to Owen's lab to be tested, the baby was human, three weeks old, and from the very, very distant future. The baby was a time refugee, and although human was very different in its biological make-up from a 21st century human.

As soon as she found out that the baby was human and not too different from humans now Gwen had once again began to try to be allowed to take the baby home, saying that it was wrong to keep an innocent baby in a cell. At that Jack had just glared at her, outraged that she would think that any of them would keep a baby in a cell. 

"The child will be staying with me." He stated coldly, "After all, I'm immunised for all diseases up to two centuries after his birth. He can't give me anything if he's carrying anything within him." 

Gwen did not seem pleased and stormed out of the hub not long after his words. Owen and Toshiko didn't stay too much later. Once they were gone Jack brought the baby back down from his office where they had retreated to. He walked straight into Owen's lab and hooked the baby up to a scanner. It gave a few beeps and a few moments later writing sped across the screen. "One completely healthy baby." Jack pronounced less than a minute later.

Ianto watched from the entrance to Owen's lab as Jack spoke to the baby before he managed to catch what he was saying, 'Come on Daffyd lets go get Tad." 

Jack bounced up the stairs less than a minute later, pulling on his sleeve and dragging him over to Toshiko's workstation where he indicated he should sit and sign the forms there. It seemed that Toshiko knew more about Jack had been intending to do with the baby than he had, either that or he had sent her an email. In front of him was adoption forms, forms with his and Jack's details, all that was needed were their signatures.

He had never expected to become a father, kids hadn’t been on his agenda since he had realised that he was Torchwood for life. And he certainly never expected to gain a child in this manner, but as little Daffyd sucked on his finger he couldn’t say that he was unhappy with the circumstances. He was just happy that he had Jack to go through this with, he didn’t think he could handle learning the differences between a 21st and 49th century baby alone.


End file.
